meet_samuelfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SamuelSonicMCSM231467/SAMUSKETCH: Vince's Car Drive
New Episode of SAMUSKETCH! VINCE'S CAR DRIVE Starring: Vince and the Driving Teacher Featuring: Ray and Henry Appearances: Gabe Vincent, 3 kids, PinkFong, Hogi starts, Vince is inside of a black car outside from a driving school, waiting for someone Driving Teacher enters the car Driving Teacher: Ok Vince Eltrutson, so today is your first day where you can learn to drive. Vince: Im excited! Driving Teacher: Ok... to start, use the accelerate pedal. steps on the pedal, the car starts to work and starts moving Driving Teacher: Good, i will guide where you should go. still drives Driving Teacher: Head left. Vince: Ok. heads left Driving Teacher: Ok, keep going on. going forward, a traffic light turns red Driving Teacher: Ok, now press the brake pedal. Vince: Uh... what is it? Driving Teacher: Well, the left one. steps on it and the car brakes back of a Pink, Red and Blue car Driving Teacher: Good Job, now wait till the light turns green. minute later, the light turns green Driving Teacher: Okay, now- presses the accelerate pedal too fast and it goes at a high speed Driving Teacher: OH MY GOD!, HOW THE HELL?! Vince: IDK!, i just pressed it instantly and it goes fast now! Driving Teacher: JUST PRESS BRAKE! presses brake Vince: DAMN. doesnt work! Driving Teacher: USE THE LEVER! uses the lever, however after pulling it, it breaks Vince: Oh no... car goes MORE faster Driving Teacher: OH DAMN, OH DAMN, OH DAMN!!! car still goes faster, and it hits PinkFong, Hogi, 3 kids and random people Driving Teacher: WE ARE NOW HITTING PEOPLE! Vince: You know what?, i will turn it off! tries to turn it off using the car key, however it doesnt work Vince: NO!!! keeps hitting people and the car goes way more faster Driving Teacher: STOP IT!!!!!!! Vince: IM TRYING!!! somewhere, Gabe Vincent is walking near a house Gabe: Damn, i was about to catch those 2 boys and their squirrel pet, however they disappeared -_- Vincent notices the fast car Gabe: HOLY- car hits Gabe Vincent and destroys a house as a result, meanwhile in the backyard... Driving Teacher: STOP!!! Vince: I CANT!!, EVERYTHING IS NOT WORKING! Driving Teacher: GET OUT THEN! open the doors and they get out, the car later hits a tree, as a result it explodes along with the rest of the backyard Driving Teacher and Vince are covered in dust, while Gabe Vincent is laying on the floor unconscious Driving Teacher: Seems that you failed. Vince: Damn! and Henry appear Ray: What's up. Vince: Nothing much, i ended up destroying a house. Henry: At least you hitted the idiot of Gabe. is still laying on floor Vince: You know what?, i am going on bike instead. grabs a bike from nowhere and goes away Driving Teacher: Well damn, im out Teacher goes away Henry: What should we do with Gabe? Ray: I know what! somewhere, they tie Gabe and they bring it to a mental hospital using their car Doctor: What brings you both there? Ray: We found this crazy person, however he is now unconscious and might wake up again to do more craziness. Doctor: Ok... let me lock him at some room. Doctor grabs Gabe and goes away Ray: Mission Passed. Henry: Yeah END Category:Blog posts